Like a shadow
by Rabeeafatima
Summary: Harry Potter's life was normal. As normal as it can be fighting evil dark wizards and being an orphan hated by his relatives. Until one night in dark woods a vampire takes him away... Fluff. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _**Snape and Harry belong to JK Rowling ofcourse. I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow them for a bit. I'm not a fabulous celebrity neither insanely rich nor a blonde!**_

 **Author's Note** **:** _ **Hi everyone! I have been reading Severitus fics for almost a year and just couldn't stop myself from writing my own. This is my first story and English is not my first language so apologies for the errors. Please try to leave a review. This story takes place at the beginning of Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1**

The leaves were loudly crunching beneath his feet as he walked in the moonless otherwise hushed, silent night. As usual Harry cannot sleep due to his night terrors so he made to wander around the castle, again as usual. But tonight he went out of the relative safety of the castle walls and towards the encompassing darkness of the forbidden forest.

'How strange that despite thousands of creatures habitating here, the forest is soundless as if no one lives here' Harry wondered why. Harry was one curious boy breaking curfew rules by a wide margin, it was almost 3 am, 4 hours past the curfew for 5th years and Harry cursed his luck for forgetting his invisibility cloak in haste and anxiousness to avoid waking his dorm mates who would rather tag along in case of Neville and Ron or rant at him for losing more house points in case of Seamus who was looking for excuses to fight Harry after the whole Triwizard tournament fiasco. And Harry frankly needed some peace and quite to arrange and order his thoughts thank you very much.

He was just back after a lengthy summer break with his relatives, the Dursleys, which was further prolonged by Professor Dumbledore's 'advice' to not visit Weasleys for the end of break like he did every summer and orders to stay the whole summer with his relatives. But Harry could understand the reasoning behind this as his safety was further threatened by resurrection of Voldemort and Deatheaters were at loose again. Professor Dumbledore together with Order had woven extra protections to strengthen wards at Dursleys as blood protection might become void due to Voldemort sharing his blood now.

Spending time with his relatives who taunted and belittled him at every turn made him depressed especially at the time when he was mourning for his friend, Cedric. His dreams were haunted by events of the graveyard, the hideous sight of Voldemort resurrecting from the cauldron, the peculiar green light of killing curse hitting Cedric, his widened eyes filled with terror. Dreams morphing the real events into even more horrible things and on top of that he was awoken by his Uncle slapping his face repeatedly with those beefy hands and shouting at the top of lungs about how much of a freak and abomination he was, about how he should have died with his parents or should have been drowned when they found him at their doorsteps. On top of that whole school was hounding him and calling him a liar and murderer of Cedric. Even many of the Gryffindors which caused something deep inside him to ache. Articles printed by Daily Prophet daily enforced this idea. Tears came at the back of his eyes and Harry quickly blinked them back. He doesn't like to cry, shedding tears for things changes absolutely nothing. He has learnt this a long time ago. He recalled crying whole nights in his cupboard when he was small, wishing someone would come and take him away from that pathetic hellhole, longing for parents, longing the day when his relatives would start loving him.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the dark shadow passing quickly beside him. After a few more steps a large callused hand was pressed tightly on his mouth muffling any sounds of protests. Harry was so startled his mind blanked for a few moments. After getting his bearings back the immediate thoughts were 'oh shit!' and 'Deatheaters', in that particular order. Harry was aware of the strong firm chest he was pulled against and judging from the heartbeat beside his ear, the strong arms wrapped around his body holding him in place, he could safely wager a guess that his assailant was an adult male and a very tall person at that.

Although Harry was still the smallest boy in his year but no boy was this tall so that ruled out the possibility of Slytherins ambushing him. Harry's heart was beating a mile per second thudding painfully against his ribs and he was breaking out in cold sweat due to fright. 'I am dead; Voldemort would not take a chance to leave me after the encounter in graveyard.' Such a short time has passed and here he was again; being taken towards the evil creature who had murdered his parents in cold blood. Harry started protested vigorously and tried to wriggle his way out of those arms by kicking weakly but the arms holding him were so strong he couldn't even move his face upwards to look at his assailant's face.

"Shhhhhh!" The person whispered sharply in his ear. His breath chilled Harry to the core and he froze in fear. At that moment Harry cursed himself for multiple things; his rule breaking streak, his small stature and his Uncle Vernon who made him feel the same sense of helplessness he was feeling right now. The man was now half dragging half carrying him deeper into forest as easily as he was a 2 year old toddler and Harry almost wanted to cry. 'What does he want from me? Oh God if he was some student pranking me I am going to kill them, everyone be damned' but Harry knew in his heart that no student could be this tall or strong.

And he was doomed…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Harry shouted hoping someone close by could hear and rescue him but all that came of his mouth were indecipherable muffled garbled sounds due to the hand still clamped tightly on his mouth. His assailant chuckled darkly and Harry shivered because this individual was definitely dangerous he could wager that by that evil chuckle only. He managed to move his head a little to take a look at this surroundings and found himself in a totally foreign part of the forest deep and hidden to anyone who could help him. Meanwhile Harry's thoughts were running wild with possible scenarios of being killed; like buried here or chopped to pieces etc.

Suddenly Harry realized they had stopped moving and Harry didn't have time to process the thought before the man behind him had his face on Harry's neck from behind. 'What the Hell?' Harry thought. The guy was nuzzling Harry's neck and trying to make more room by tilting Harry's face towards one side. Harry was deeply perplexed and extremely afraid by this behavior. He was anticipating a knife or bloody Avada Kedavra but not the deep snuggling in his neck.

Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain in the tender area of his neck and he jerked and cried loudly but again the person wouldn't let him move an inch. Harry was flailing his arms and kicking his legs but to no avail. Harry realized that it was teeth sunken in his flesh and the realization brought his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. His pupils dilated from terror but the screeches and squeals lead to nowhere. Harry suddenly felt extremely tired and drained, he didn't have energy for more struggle. The man continued to suck on his neck. Harry's last thought before succumbing to darkness was 'Is he a Dracula or a vampire?' before he knew no more.

But the young vampire knew he was greedily sucking blood from warm soft neck for a purpose. As he felt the child going limp in his arms Severus Snape picked the child and sat against the wide tree trunk of Wiggentree with the small child placed carefully in his arms sideways like a baby. His razor sharp teeth were still linked to the boy sucking every ounce of blood there was but now in peace without the small punches child had delivered on his stomach. Severus sighed and nuzzled the pale, smooth skin of the child's neck deeply inhaling the scent of his fledgling.

Time passed and when he was sure there was not even a drop of blood left in the boy, Severus scooped the small limp boy in his arms and settled him on the hip before concentrating and apparating to his home namely The Prince Manor which was an extraordinarily huge mansion he had inherited from his maternal grandfather and his childe would inherit from him. Severus smiled slightly at the thought looking at the boy in his arms. No one knew Severus has ownership of this mansion, not even the Headmaster. Contrary to popular belief he doesn't tell Albus everything. He had told one person willingly but she was dead now. His precious Lily, Severus sighed sorrowfully as memories from past threatened to overwhelm him like they always do when he thinks about his beloved, his only love. But he has a responsibility to someone else now; Harry he stared down adoringly at the child cradled securely in his arms, the small face resting against his broad chest. His childe now, his and Lily's. He purposefully ignored James name. Severus placed a light kiss against the child's forehead before gently placing him on his own huge bed. The child looked comically little on black silk sheets of his large bed.

Severus stared another moment at the child that was now his son before dragging his gaze away to the dagger on the bedside table designed with ornamental beautiful stones on its handle; rubies, sapphires, emeralds glittered as Severus picked the dagger and brought it to his wrist before making a deep slice. Blood gushed from the wound and he brought it to the slightly parted lips of his fledgling. Few drops fell in mouth before the child responded and started to suck on the source, the wrist in this case providing him nourishment. Severus Snape looked at the child who was sucking on his wrist like a baby sucks on his bottle of milk, the amusement and warmth in his eyes foreign to any Hogwarts student or staff or people in general. Severus himself couldn't understand this, it was not even a few hours and he has already starting to care for the small boy currently sucking on his wrist enthusiastically, eyes still closed. Severus hesitantly raised his other hand before placing it on the child's head and brushing away errant bangs from the forehead. Severus's control only last for 30 seconds and he started running his hand through the baby soft hair of his fledgling. The sweet child leaned into the affectionate touch.

The child stopped sucking after a good 20 minutes and tried to move his head sideways with eyes till closed. He was sore and sleepy and a confused little boy. He moaned in pain. Severus sat forward in worry. These paternal instincts have already kicked in and Severus lamented. 'What about his image?' The irritating voice in his head mocked him for thinking after the deed is done like impulsive Gryffindors. But what could he do? The child was looking impossibly forlorn and he could smell mind numbing despair from the youth. He knew for a fact that not Headmaster, not Minerva and not even his mutt of a Godfather was taking care of the child. Deep eyes bags and short naps in his potions class were few signs that attested to the fact that boy was suffering from night terrors for months and how could he ignore the little amount of food the already small child eats during each meal?, he observes the child from staff table but it seems as if every other adult is blind to his suffering. And when the little boy was trudging on the castle grounds with those impossibly sad, wide emerald eyes shared by Lily he just couldn't control himself, couldn't control his instincts to sire a child, to spread his blood, to take the boy under his wings and protect him, make him happy .

All adult vampires have innate instincts to mate and reproduce as soon as possible but they can only do so with those they love and in his case his love of life and possible mate is already dead. His beautiful Lily; the best friend with whom we had spent the most peaceful and wondrous days of his life, the happiest, most carefree moments. Severus shook himself from reminiscing and looked down towards the child who was groggily looking around the room and hadn't noticed Severus yet.

"Harry" Severus said softly. Harry on his part woke up completely disoriented in a new place. He looked around the dimly lit room. The room was decorated in blacks and blues which were giving it a masculine look. The huge fireplace was lit with fire burning merrily in hearth yet the room was very cold and Harry realized he was already shivering a little. He tried to remember how he came here and took deep breaths to quell the panic he was starting to feel waking up in a totally foreign room. He suddenly remembered everything with a jolt, the tall man, the forest, his kidnapping! His breath started coming in short gasps and the panic returned tenfold. Suddenly something moved in his vision at the foot of the bed and heard a soft Harry from his side. Startled, Harry looked upwards as Professor Snape came in view. He was utterly confused at this point. 'Why was Professor Snape here? Was he a deatheater as Ron used to say? Or did he bring me here on Dumbledore's orders? Was he my kidnapper or my rescuer as he had been in past.' His first answer was kidnapper but then he remembered all the times through many years he accused Snape but the same man saved him in the end. Seeing confusion and questions in Harry's eyes Severus said "You are at my home Mr. Pot…Harry"

"Pr'fessor? But why I am here?" Harry asked wearily

He tried to get up but a few unsuccessful and weak attempts, the large hand of Professor on his chest gently pushed him back. Harry slumped again on the soft mattress and pillows beneath him. He was still gazing at Professor Snape confusedly. Severus knew that he would have to explain the situation once the child woke up but now he didn't know how to divert the disaster that is surely coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dialogues in double quotation marks "... "**

 **Thoughts in single quotation marks '...'**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

He cleared his throat and started.

"Harry"

Harry was immediately alerted because Professor Snape would NEVER use his first name so gently. He would always say Potter or rather he would spit Potter as if it was the most disgusting thing stuck under his boot. His mind raced with possibilities on the Professor's very unusual behavior. 'Maybe it's polyjuice like Moody-Crouch situation last year' was the first explanation that popped up in Harry's head.

"You are now… I mean I have … just calm down first please". Severus's voice was almost pleading. He didn't know who he was trying to calm, Harry or himself.

Harry in his anxiousness didn't notice that Professor Snape, bat of the dungeons and deatheater extraordinaire was stuttering. "Harry you are now a vampire as I have turned you and now I am yo…"  
Harry inhaled a sharp breath and sat bolt upright in bed. His mind didn't register the latter part of the sentence as his mind was running in circles panicking around the first part. 'He was a vampire now? No he can't be!' Suddenly an image of Uncle Vernon's visage calling him a freak came in front of his eyes.

Severus noticed that the child was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and he does not have the chance to explain now. Harry was heaving, his breaths coming in quick short gasps struggling to pull air inside his lungs not responding to his name being called repeatedly. Severus quickly climbed on the bed and moved behind the boy settling against the headboard then pulling the child backwards by his arms so Harry was in his lap, head resting against his chest.

"Harry listen to me child! Take deep breaths when I instruct. Am I getting my point across?" At Harry's weak nod he said "Breathe in" Severus himself inhaled deeply so Harry could imitate him.

Then "Breathe out" Severus repeated himself a few times until he was sure Harry has collected himself.

He started petting Harry carefully. "Good boy" Gentle praise was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He tightened the arm around Harry's waist to pull him a little upright. A sob broke through Harry's lips and his shoulders started shaking.

"Are you happy now? You have taken your revenge, you always hated my father and me" Harry accused his voice so quiet that Snape had to lean a little to understand the words.

"Listen to me child. I did not turn you out of spite or because as you say 'I disliked you'."

"Then why did you do it?" Severus heart constricted a little as accusing emerald eyes glared at him. Severus sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden, more like emotionally drained as Vampires have abundant energy and they do not tire so easily. He decided to be completely honest with the child

"I just couldn't stop myself" were the first words that spilled out of his mouth. "I could smell your anguish and hurt and I couldn't miss the perfect opportunity to have what should have ALWAYS been mine from the beginning".

Harry was looking at him strangely and expectantly, his little face completely bewildered at the cryptic answer and eyes a little puffy from crying earlier. But Severus refused to elaborate himself turning his head slightly not being able to meet eyes of the child. He realized at that moment that 'Yes this was the true reason; it was selfish and petty just like every decision of your life.' His mind jeered. He could feel a bitter taste in his mouth. 'Yes he wanted to comfort Potter child, take away his sadness and sorrows but he only wanted to do that for Harry; his soon to be son not for James Potter's spawn.' His heart sank at the realization and overwhelming guilt seized him with the force of a tornado.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was a little surprised when Harry slumped against his chest in apparent exhaustion, his face a picture of defeat and resignation. Severus felt another wave of guilt hitting him. He swallowed deeply. He knew why Harry didn't jump out of his lap at the earliest convenience and ran for mountains at the first chance. Why they weren't having a dueling match right now.

It was all because of Vampiric instincts and nature. It is making Harry recognize his Sire in the same way Severus himself could feel his newfound heir. In the same way his instincts were telling him to protect the child.

The newly bitten vampires were human equivalent of toddlers. They are totally dependent on their Sires for little things and are called fledglings. Fledglings are weak like new born in the first 40 days of being turned.

Severus felt slight shivering in Harry's small stature and he looked down at the child who had his eyes closed, a tiny frown between his eyebrows which should have no place on child's face. Severus quickly accioed soft blankets and wrapped the child in his lap in them. After a few moments he found himself cuddling the child to his chest to warm him.

'I am going soft' he thought in disbelief shaking his head at the ludicrousness of his own actions.

But Severus Snape didn't relinquish his hold on child until he sure Harry was in deep sleep, dozing peacefully.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think for uhmm quick updates :p**


End file.
